National Tequila Day
by LittlePsychopath
Summary: ... and she doesn't like chicken. I mean who doesn't like chicken" Zach moaned. "Ah it happens to the best of us" Owen reassured him, before going to get another beer from the kitchen. "Yeah right, bet your first date with Aunt Claire was amazing" Zach muttered. A loud laugh rumbled from the kitchen. "Zach, your aunt hated me after our date, it was an absolute disaster"
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy its my first Jurassic era fanfic so please enjoy.**

It had been a month since the incident on the Isla Nubla, Claire and Owen had been staying in what was now Karen's house after her now ex-husband had moved out. His office had become their temporary bedroom until they got their own place.

"Gray was right" huffed Zach as he flopped himself down on to the couch next to Owen.

Owen looked over at the boy from the football game showing on the TV. According to the snippets he had overheard from Karen, Zach had become much more open and had started to slowly crawl out from the moody teenager phase of his life.

"He is always right" Owen reminded him.

During the few hours on the island running for their life Owen realised Gray was a little bit more intelligent than an average 11 year old, but spending the last month in the same home as him made Owen realise he was full of factoides and other information.

Zach made a small hum in the back of his throat.

"So what is he right about?" Owen asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Girls, I can only stare at them, I can't...I finally got a date with that Darra girl I liked and I go and screw it up"

"How did you screw it up, you didn't wear shorts did you?" Owen teased smiling at the memory.

"What? its December why would I wear shorts?" Zach asked his face puzzled but judging from the look on Owen's face he assumed it was another inside joke.

"Anyway we went to see a film, I let her choose and everything, some boring chick flick, I can't remember what it is called, he dies at the end though. But apparently I didn't pay enough interest in the film for her liking, then we went to Nandos and she doesn't like chicken. I mean who doesn't like chicken" Zach moaned his head lolling on the cushion.

"Ah it happens to the best of us" Owen reassured him with a smile, before standing up to get another beer from the kitchen.

"Yeah right, bet your first date with Aunt Claire was amazing" Zach muttered. A loud laugh rumbled from the kitchen.

"Zach, your aunt hated me after our date, it was an absolute disaster" Owen said still chuckling.

...oo00oo..

"I don't drink tequila" Claire's voice was like steel, she seemed to have been put off ever since she realised he was wearing shorts , she sat there in a deep red dress with a slight flirty plunge and he sat there in shorts. Shorts.

"It is July 24th National Tequila day, the shots were free" he said before flicking his wrist to take his shot. He picked up her glass and offered it to her, Claire's eyes narrowed slightly before shaking her head in slight disgust. Owen shrugged before downing her shot.

Claire momentarily closed her eyes and let out a steadying breath. Owen had asked her out within the first 10 minutes of knowing her. She said know. Owen asked another 5 times after that. She had been excited an hour ago, but now there was just a sinking feeling in her chest. Why did she even bother?

"You know, we could go off the itinerary and make this night fun" Owen drawled. Owen didn't consider himself sexist or anything but in his books the man is meant to pick up te date, woo her. But Claire insisted on picking him up from his bungalow. Owen also usually thought of it as the man's job to pick the place for dinner, or at least allow the date to be spontaneous. But no she picked him up, he had to stick to this itinerary which he might have tried to have enjoyed if Claire wasn't sneaking looks at her phone every few minutes.

Hurt flashed across Claire's face as she looked up to meet Owen's eyes from the bread basket.

"I like you Claire, I ain't gonna lie. But who seriously has an itinerary for a date?"

"Who seriously wears board shorts for a date?" she snapped back.

"A guy who had plans to go down on the beach with his date and it's Central America"

"You planned to take me to the beach?" Claire asked anger gone from her voice.

"Yeah, but you go barrelling in with the point to point plan of the evening not letting me have a say" Owen replied becoming a little more than embarrassed.

Claire was touched slightly by the idea of a beach date, and a little sad that she missed that chance but Owen's comment angered her.

"I hate the sand, it disagrees with me" she said, it was a lie, but she was angry. Owen threw his hands in the air and huffed.

"Does fun disagree with you too" Owen was put out, he had been trying to get a date with this woman for months now he finally did it was boring and she was rude.

"Goodbye Mr Grady" she said pulling cash from her purse. Owen made a growling like sound at the back of his throat.  
"Goodnight Ms Dearing" He muttered before becoming angry at himself.

I was thinking of maybe starting a series of when they are in the house with Karen for a month ? what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry this isn't a chapter update, I am continuing the story, if you follow me as an author then you will get the update to the story on a separate story alert as I like this as a stand alone too.

Thanks for the support hope to hear from you


End file.
